Cain
Cain 250px Season 9,10 Categoria Cavaleiro do Inferno Primeira Aparição Primogênito Última Aparição A Canção do Carrasco Apareceu em 2 episódios Status Morto Ocupação Treinador e Líder dos Cavaleiros do Inferno Poderes Demoníacos Interpretado por Timothy Omundson " Abel não estava falando com Deus Ele estava falando com Lucifer .Lucifer ia fazer meu irmão em seu animal de estimação. Eu não poderia suportar vê-lo ser corrompido, então eu fiz um negócio -.. De Abel alma no Céu para a minha alma em inferno . Lucifer aceitou ... contanto que eu era a pessoa que enviou Abel para o céu então, eu o matei .Tornei-me um soldado do inferno -.. um cavaleiro . " -Cain A seu descendente, Dean Winchester Cain , também conhecido como o pai do assassinato , foi o primeiro nascido de Adão e Eva , o irmão de Abel , e fundador, o ex-líder e formador de cavaleiros do inferno . Caim e seu irmão são também os ancestrais diretos para Sam e Dean . Cain ficou conhecido como o pior demônio que jamais existiu antes de se retirar para o amor. Depois de sair de uma aposentadoria de 150 anos para lutar Abaddon forças, Caim caiu sob a influência da Marca de Caim e começou abate seus descendentes, levando a Dean matando-o. Biografia História Cain era o filho primogênito de Adão e Eva , e o irmão mais velho de Abel . Apesar de ter sido originalmente e comumente se pensa que Caim estava com ciúmes de seu irmão Abel por ser Deus s 'favorito, e matou-o para fora de raiva e desprezo, Cain revelou que Abel era de fato falando com Lúcifer . Em um esforço para proteger seu irmão de corrupção, Cain ofereceu Lucifer um acordo: sua alma em inferno para que Abel iria para o Céu em seu lugar. Lucifer concordou, com a condição de que o próprio Cain iria enviar seu irmão para o céu. Assim, Abel foi atingido por Cain usando a primeira lâmina , que ele criou a partir da mandíbula de um animal. Este ato de matar entre irmãos iria definir o precedente de seus descendentes sendo os vasos de Michael e Lúcifer , e, assim, voltar a exigir um irmão matando irmão durante o Apocalipse . Após a morte de Abel, Lúcifer transferidos O Mark sobre o braço direito de Cain, e de alguma forma ligado ao primeiro Blade. Depois de matar Abel e recebendo o Mark, começou a transformá-lo em um assassino. Para manter-se de tornar-se o que o Mark queria, ele virou a primeira lâmina em si mesmo. No entanto, o Mark ressuscitou como um demônio , especificamente um Cavaleiro do Inferno . Cain foi também o fundador e mentor dos Cavaleiros do Inferno, e criou toda a ordem por conta própria. Cain foi considerado o pior, mais mortal, e mais terrível demônio que já andou na face da Terra antes de repente desaparecer, matando milhares. Como Crowley colocá-lo, ele era " o melhor de ser o pior. " 1863 |left|220pxNo século 19, em Jasper Springs, Mississippi, Cain se apaixonou por uma mulher humana chamada Colette . Ela o perdoou por todos os seus pecados passados, se ele só iria prometer a estabelecer a primeira lâmina e nunca matar novamente. Cain concordou, e eles acabaram se casando. Mas uma vez que o resto dos Cavaleiros do Inferno descobriu sobre Colette, eles capturaram dela, forçando Cain para escolher a primeira lâmina de volta e matar todos, mas um. Abaddon , o último remanescente Knight, possuía a mulher de Cain em uma tentativa de coagir Cain para retornar ao seu trabalho, lembrando-o do caso anteriormente tinham compartilhado. Cain recusou e tentou matar Abaddon, mas ela fugiu corpo de Colette, e Cain só conseguiu esfaquear sua esposa. Foi então que Caim fez uma promessa a um Colette morrendo que ele iria se aposentar de seu trabalho como um matador. Durante o desaparecimento de Cain, todos os outros demônios pensava, ou pelo menos esperava, ele estava morto. Nona Temporada 150 anos após os acontecimentos de morte de Colette, Cain viveu o resto de sua vida sozinho, como um coletor de abelha no Missouri. Ele conheceu Dean e Crowley quando eles vieram procurando a primeira lâmina de matar Abaddon. Cain foi inicialmente dispostos a ajudar e os despediu, alertando-os para nunca mais voltar. No entanto, ainda à procura de lâmina, que quebrou de volta para sua casa, e foram capturados quando Caim retornou. Enquanto isso, uma verdadeira horda de demônios chegou. Intrigado com Dean, Cain o testou para ver se ele poderia viver até sua reputação. Cain percebeu que o caçador era semelhante a si mesmo. Voltando ao túmulo de sua esposa, assim como as forças demoníacas estavam avançando, Cain concordou em transferir a marca de Caim para Dean, quando Dean prometeu, eventualmente, voltar e matá-lo com a primeira lâmina. Ele então teletransportado Dean e Crowley para a segurança e envolvido todo o exército de demônios sozinho e massacraram-los. |left Após Dean foi morto por Metatron , Crowley visitou seu corpo e lhe contou a história da própria transformação demoníaca de Cain de momentos de alimentação e decano da marca posterior passou pelo mesmo processo. Décima Temporada Seguindo Dean começando a cair sob a influência do Mark mais uma vez, Castiel começou a procurar por Cain na esperança de aprender uma cura dele como ele tinha vivido com seu poder por tanto tempo. Algum tempo depois de copiar o Mark Dean, Caim caiu para trás sob a influência do Mark após o abate demônios de Abaddon. Acreditando sua linhagem a ser "contaminado", devido ao número de criminosos violentos na mesma, Cain decide matar sua linhagem apesar de ser "legião" e começa a rastrear e abate de seus descendentes. Depois de matar muitos, Cain chama a atenção de Sam e Dean, quando ele sequestra e mata serial killer Tommy Tolliver. Cain encontra Castiel em suas vítimas túmulo, mas deixa ele ir para que ele irá dizer Dean e levá-lo para trazer a primeira lâmina de matá-lo por isso Cain pode obtê-lo de volta. Ir atrás de Austin Reynolds, filho de doze anos de idade, de Tommy, Cain cai em uma armadilha preparada para ele por Sam, Dean, Castiel e Crowley usando uma ilusão Feitiço e é finalmente preso em uma armadilha do diabo . Dean Cain confronta a sós com Cain dizendo-lhe que não há cura para o Mark e é melhor dar em seu poder. Caim e Dean lutar e apesar armadilha do diabo, Cain ainda possui a sua força sobre-humana e telecinese e bate facilmente Dean, algo que ele atribui ao fato de que Dean se recusa a ceder ao Mark. Como Cain vai matar Dean com a primeira lâmina, Dean corta a mão de Cain off com a própria faca de Cain, derrotando-o. Dean Cain pergunta se vai parar sua morte para que ele não tem que matá-lo, mas Cain diz que ele nunca vai parar e inclina a cabeça, aceitando seu destino. Dean Cain apunhala pelas costas com a primeira lâmina, matando-o. No entanto, as palavras de Cain deixar Dean e Sam profundamente preocupado. Personalidade Diferentemente da maioria dos demônios, Cain ainda possuía uma boa dose de sua humanidade e foi um dos poucos demônios para mostrar o amor. Ele amava muito o seu irmão Abel, de bom grado tornar-se soldado de Lúcifer para salvá-lo, e pessoalmente assassiná-lo de modo a que Abel iria entrar em Céu. Ele passou milhares de anos fazendo coisas terríveis e brutais com os cavaleiros. No entanto, ele se apaixonou por uma mulher chamada Colette, que o amava, mesmo depois que ela descobriu que ele era. Seguindo seu amor morrendo por causa da Abaddon, Cain deu a sua vida da violência em uma promessa para ela, e enterrou a cabeça, declarando-se aposentado. No momento em que Dean lhe veio à procura do primeiro Blade, Cain estava vivendo uma vida isolada como um homem normal e mostrou uma paixão por abelhas. Inicialmente parecendo apático e indiferente para com Dean, Cain se recusou a ajudar, mas quando Dean provou sua força, Cain concordou em voltar parcialmente às velhas formas. No entanto, ele estava cansado da vida e do que ele ia fazer, ele perguntou Dean para matá-lo, uma vez Abaddon estava morto, mostrando um desejo de morte. Cain também tinha interesse em Dean Winchester, tendo, apesar de ser aposentado, ouvi muito sobre ele. Ele considerou Dean para ser muito parecido com ele e ficou impressionado ao ver Dean viveu até sua reputação. Ele finalmente concordou que ele era digno de receber a marca de Cain, tornando-o único a matar Caim. Após o abate demônios de Abaddon, Caim caiu sob a influência do Mark, acreditando que sua linhagem foi "contaminado" e que era seu dever para matar todos eles. No entanto, ele reteve sua polidez e respeito por Dean Winchester. Ele veio a sentir que ele nunca deveria ter resistido a influência do Mark e que era inevitável que ele e Dean cair para ele. No entanto, quando Dean derrotou, Cain mostrou uma aceitação de seu destino, inclinando a cabeça e esperando o golpe fatal. Devido ao seu nível de poder absoluto, Cain parece ser um pouco excesso de confiança como um lutador, embora bem-merecidamente. Mesmo sem a maior parte de seus poderes, Cain ainda é um adversário poderoso, mas o seu nível de habilidade faz com que ele a subestimar seus adversários como Dean foi capaz de pegá-lo de surpresa, simplesmente cortando-lhe a mão com a sua própria faca quando Caim se permitiu chegar muito perto de Dean. Cain também era tão excessivamente confiantes de que ele foi direto na armadilha do diabo, enquanto perseguia uma ilusão de seu alvo. Pelo menos depois de sua aposentadoria, Cain não parece envolver pessoalmente adversários, ou pelo menos luta para matar a menos que ele vê como merecedor de frente para ele. Isso é mostrado com Castiel , que ele descarta como uma ameaça sobre a sua primeira reunião e deixa sozinho, mas depois ele admite que isso é parcialmente devido ao fato de que ele quer Castiel para trazer Dean e a primeira lâmina para ele. No entanto, após a sua segunda reunião, Cain não incomoda fazendo mais do que batendo Castiel para fora mesmo que poderia ter muito facilmente matou o anjo, parecendo não vê-lo como vale o seu tempo. No entanto, Cain não mostrar um nível de respeito para os inimigos que conseguem outthink-lo na batalha como visto quando Sam e Crowley atraí-lo para uma armadilha do diabo. Embora dizendo-lhes que armadilha do diabo não pode contê-lo por muito tempo, Cain admite que é um truque inteligente e parece ser verdadeiramente impressionado com o movimento. Ao retornar aos seus antigos caminhos, Cain é mostrado para ser um pouco arrogante, acreditando no seu poder e superioridade como resultado. Ele também acredita que ele é superior devido à dando para o Mark of Cain. Devido à sua arrogância, Cain é mais divertido do que irritou quando confrontado com inimigos atacá-lo. Depois de ser afetado por Castiel luz branca , Caim não exibir qualquer sinal de raiva para o atentado contra sua vida e simplesmente bateu Castiel para fora e segui em frente. Quando Sam e Crowley atraiu para uma armadilha do diabo, Cain continuou sua arrogância simplesmente por estar divertindo-se com a tática, dizendo que não iria segurá-lo por muito tempo e nem sequer tentar quebrá-lo no tempo e Sam Crowley tinha deixado até Dean chegou a lutar com ele. Ao invés de tentar se libertar, Cain apenas limpou armadilha do diabo do feno cobrindo-o e não estava preocupado em lutar sem a maioria de seus poderes. Poderes e Habilidades Como um dos mais antigos demônios a aparecer e o primeiro cavaleiro do inferno , Cain é um demônio extremamente poderoso. Sua reputação só fez Crowley relutante em ir a qualquer lugar perto dele, optando que ele e Dean vão "um mundo de distância" de Cain. Ele poderia matar outros demônios com um simples toque. Ele poderia até mesmo impedir Crowley, o Rei do Inferno e um poderoso demônio si mesmo, de escapar e falando apenas por um simples gesto. Sua força também foi mostrado quando ele matou um exército de demônios sozinho. Seu poder é tal que mesmo confinada por uma armadilha do diabo , ele não perdeu nenhum dos seus poderes. Quando os Winchesters, Castiel e Crowley encarou na batalha, ele não foi afetada pela tudo o que tentou contra ele (incluindo a luz branca ), exceto uma armadilha do diabo e a primeira lâmina. *Possessão demoníaca - Como todos os demônios, Cain pode possuir humanos de existir na Terra. *Imortalidade - Sendo um dos seres humanos originais, bem como um dos demônios originais, Cain tinha o potencial para viver para sempre. Ele não envelheceu desde que se tornou um demônio. *Imunidade - Devido ao Mark, Cain é completamente imune ao demônio curda matando faca e poderes angelicais. Única arma que pode matá-lo é a primeira lâmina . *Invulnerabilidade - vasos de Caim, sendo física e contactável, pode ser perfurada e penetrada; No entanto, o próprio Cain é muito resistente a danos. Quando Dean cortou uma das mãos de Caim e como ele estava em uma armadilha do diabo, ele machucá-lo, mas não foi fatal apesar de ele sangrando muito. Mesmo angelical luz branca meramente bagunçou seu cabelo. *Regeneração - Cain foi mostrado para curar quase que instantaneamente após ser apunhalado pela faca demônio matando. É ainda mostrado à direita na cena em que Dean matou, sua mão que foi cortado na sua maioria voltou a crescer, ainda que coberto de sangue. *Super Força - Sendo o Cavaleiro originais do Inferno e devido ao poder do Mark, Cain é consideravelmente mais forte do que os seres humanos , monstros , espíritos , a maioria dos anjos e outros demônios , casualmente avassalador e levantando uma fora de seus pés com uma mão e estalando os pescoço com muito pouco esforço. Mais tarde, ele massacrou cerca de 20-40 demônios com as mãos nuas, sem dificuldade e em um curto espaço de tempo. Mesmo quando Dean foi alimentado pelo Mark of Cain , Cain facilmente vencê-lo, apesar de ser realizada em uma armadilha do diabo. Cain mencionou que ele poderia "golpe" Castiel como uma mosca, o que implica que ele é mais forte do que os anjos. *Avançada Telekinesis - Ele podia mover objetos e seres, mesmo os como poderosos como os anjos, por estalando os dedos e com um aceno de sua mão e ainda jogou Dean em uma janela em uma armadilha do diabo. Ele também jogou Castiel e sua lâmina anjo. Ao contrário de outros demônios, Cain manteve esse poder em uma armadilha do diabo. *Teletransporte - Ele poderia se teletransportar de um lugar para outro instantaneamente. Ele teletransportado de todo um campo de lado Dean e Crowley e, em seguida, ao túmulo de Collette e para trás. Ele também foi capaz de se teletransportar para fora de uma cela de prisão e em um celeiro quando a porta estava trancada. *Terrakinesis - A chegada de Cain poderia criar tremores locais. *Manipulação Tempo - Sua chegada também poderia causar rajadas de vento repentina. Sua morte também pareceu causar um trovão. *Toque Demoniaco - Uma capacidade única de se como o primeiro cavaleiro do inferno, Cain pode matar outras entidades com capacidade ferir demoníaca que é semelhante ao toque de um anjo. No caso de Caim no entanto, a cor é o vermelho ao invés de branco brilhante, e não queimar os olhos da vítima. Ele pode usar essa habilidade para matar seres humanos, demônios, e, possivelmente, anjos, como ele disse que poderia "golpe Castiel como uma mosca" e também "acabar com ele", quando ele não tinha nenhuma arma capaz de matar um anjo. *Apportation -. Cain foi capaz de se teletransportar Dean e Crowley fora com um toque *Biokinesis -. Cain foi capaz de tirar Crowley de sua capacidade de falar com um simples gesto *Electrokinesis - Cain foi capaz de causar todas as luzes em uma prisão para desligar enquanto andava pela prisão. *Negação de energia -. Cain foi capaz de tirar Crowley de sua habilidade de se teletransportar *Mão-de-mão Combatente - Sendo o Pai de assassinato eo treinador dos Cavaleiros do Inferno, Caim era um artista marcial altamente qualificado. Ele foi capaz de dominar e matar um batalhão de demônios com pouco esforço. Fraquezas Embora Cain é o Cavaleiro Original do Inferno, tornando-o um dos demônios mais antigos e mais poderosos a existir, ele ainda tem pontos fracos de sua autoria. No entanto, com o Mark, Cain não pode ser morto por qualquer pessoa. Prejudicar, Enganar *Armadilha do Diabo - Como todos os demônios, Cain pode ser preso por uma armadilha do diabo. No entanto, ele afirma que não vai segurá-lo por muito tempo, e, ao contrário de outros demônios, ainda mantém a sua força sobre-humana e telecinese dentro dela. *Magia - a marca em seu braço poderia ter sido removido pelo Mark of Cain Remoção ortográfica .Além disso, ele foi enganado por um feitiço ilusão . Matar *A primeira lâmina - ele próprio Cain afirmou que a primeira lâmina era a única coisa que poderia matá-lo como ele foi alimentado pelo Mark, e, portanto, a Escuridão . Isto foi provado quando Dean matou com ele. *Deus - Como o criador da marca, ele poderia remover a marca do braço de Cain enquanto ele estava vivo e depois matá-lo. *Morte - Morte poderia remover a marca de seu braço e matá-lo depois. Notas *O modelo da casa de Cain é o mesmo que Bobby Singer. *Cain é o primeiro e único demônio para exibir a capacidade de ferir. *Cain é semelhante ao Dean de muitas maneiras. Ambos queriam manter seus irmãos mais novos de ser corrompido. Eles também tomaram medidas extremas para garantir que seus irmãos foram salvos, independentemente do resto das consequências. Cain também observou que a bravura de Dean era muito parecido com o seu. Ambos tinham ido para o inferno para um acordo que eles fizeram para proteger os seus irmãos. Ambos realizada da mesma linhagem que pode hospedar os arcanjos. Finalmente, ambos eram seres humanos que se tornaram demônios devido à marca de Caim, e ambos queriam morrer para que a marca não seria torná-los algo que não eram. A única diferença notável é que Cain salvou seu irmão de corrupção por matar seu irmão enquanto Dean se recusou a matar seu irmão, independentemente do que aconteceu. *Como mostrado quando Dean matou Abaddon, a primeira lâmina cria um efeito semelhante a capacidade matança de Caim quando matar um Cavaleiro do Inferno. *Cain foi interpretado por Timothy Omundson, também apareceu juntamente com Zacarias 's retratado Kurt Fuller em Psych . *De acordo com Sam, Cain não chegou a transferir a marca para Dean, mas em vez copiado-lo, e ainda o tem. Sam também sugere que Cain é capaz de lutar contra o poder do Mark, porque ele faz isso conscientemente. *Curiosamente, quando Dean mata ele, não é apenas o efeito de som de esfaqueamento, ao invés do efeito de brilho demoníaco normalmente mostrada quando um demônio é morto. *Como Cain perguntou Dean matá-lo pelo que ele estava prestes a fazer, é possível que ele sabia que tirar todos aqueles demônios lhe causaria para voltar a cair sob a influência do Mark e alertou Dean antes do tempo, enquanto ele ainda se importava que ele teria que ser morto no futuro.